


В погоне за тенью

by Alex_Bess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Bess/pseuds/Alex_Bess
Summary: В одном городе, которого не существует, живет простой мальчик Дима. Он аутсайдер в элитной школе «Город Солнца». У него нет друзей, а отец постоянно на нем срывается. Но однажды в его классе появляется мальчик из детского дома по имени Саша, за спиной которого чудится темная фигура. С появлением Саши в жизни Димы случаются множество непонятных событий, причину которых разгадать он не может. Смогут ли они стать друзьями? И какие мрачные тайны скрывает Саша? И сможет ли Дима поймать Тень?
Relationships: Dima Leskov/Original Male Character, Sasha Bessonov/Original Male Character





	В погоне за тенью

Детский дом № 12 располагался на улице Приморской на самой окраине города Фанагории между грязноватыми одинаковыми многоэтажками, построенными несколько лет назад. Он робко прятался среди высоких серых домов, словно боялся, что его заметят, раскроют его мрачные тайны. Из окон дома был виден пустырь, тянущийся на несколько километров, а совсем вдали — дорога и лес. Один ребёнок потом часто смотрел вдаль и мечтал уйти по той самой дороге так далеко, чтобы никогда обратно не возвращаться.

Иногда в газетах писали, что из этого места сбегали дети. Неблагодарных воспитанников возвращали обратно, а о подобных происшествиях все быстро забывали. У людей вообще короткая память.

Люди, живущие рядом, не любили соседство с приютом. Они считали, что проживающие там дети дурны по своей природе и что их стоит выслать куда-нибудь подальше. Доля истины в этом была. Мелких воришек часто ловили в местных магазинах и устраивали им за это трёпку. Продавцы к этому даже привыкли: можно было срывать на детях свою злость, раз те всё равно не могли ничего ответить.

Люди, работающие в приюте, когда-то давно горели желанием помогать, но со временем и им стало плевать на всё. Рано утром они приходили сюда, в приют, и ждали, когда закончится день. Их движения были почти на автомате; они давно ни к кому не привязывались и иногда были жестоки. У кого-то оставались человеческие качества, кто-то становился чёрствым и окончательно терял облик. Люди пока что не сумели придумать, что делать с детьми, не пригодившимися в этом мире.

На посту в детском доме должен был всегда сидеть дежурный, но тут часто никого не было. Ко всему, что происходило с детьми, тут относились философски. «Бог дал, бог взял, » — говорили тут. Главное, чтобы начальство не узнало. Обычно всё списывали на несчастный случай, и на этом все успокаивались. Лишних людей сюда не пускали, так что все здесь варились в одном и том же каждый день. Даже не насилие и жестокость сводили с ума, а обречённость и невозможность вырваться отсюда.

Пока один ребёнок всё-таки не смог это изменить.

Галина Алексеевна считалась самым строгим воспитателем в детском доме. Одновременно она выполняла много других обязанностей, в которых окружающие не сильно разбирались. Воспитанники её боялись, даже самые отпетые хулиганы при ней опускали глаза и мямлили. Она могла спокойно пройтись ремнем по спине, ударить или потрепать за волосы. Детей она терпеть не могла, они давно вызывали у неё отвращение и почти что ненависть. Каждый год она говорила, что уйдет из дома, но все давно уже знали, что там, в большом мире, она никому не будет нужна. Она была частью этого забытого места, и уйти отсюда для неё было подобно смерти. Здесь она была властительницей судеб, могла карать и миловать, и никто не мог сказать ей слово поперек. Всех, кто роптал, она делала своими личными врагами и не успокаивалась, пока не уничтожала даже ростки инакомыслия.

В тот день Галине Алексеевне выпало дежурство. Тихо играло радио, в ногах стоял обогреватель, и женщина клевала носом. Но даже тогда она чутко прислушивалась ко всему, что творилось вокруг, и бдила, чтобы правила соблюдались. В гостиной комнате старшие воспитанники чинно смотрели телевизор. Галина Алексеевна разрешала им только определённые каналы, чтобы они не набрались всякой дури. Известно же, что сейчас транслируют всякую гадость, а дети смотрят. Воспитанники помладше сидели в своих комнатах и занимались полезными делами. После шести все детдомовцы должны были заниматься чем-то полезным. Девочки вышивали или вязали, а их поделки Галина Алексеевна потом продавала. Мальчики вырезали по дереву, и их труды тоже неплохо расходились. Телевизор же могли смотреть только избранные: те, кто хорошо себя вёл и не нарушал правил.

Дисциплина у них тут была железная. Галина Алексеевна старалась, чтобы всё было чётко и дети не выходили из-под контроля. Некоторые из них все равно бунтовали, но она быстро подавляла сопротивление.

Всё было налажено, поэтому женщина могла отдохнуть. Она закуталась в вязаную шаль, подарок одной из воспитанниц, и дремала. При этом ни на секунду не теряла контроль над этим местом. Иногда к ней подходили другие воспитательницы, но не все решались её разбудить.

Из этого почти идиллического состояния Галину Алексеевну вывел звонок в ворота приюта. Женщина вздрогнула и открыла глаза. Гостей она не ждала. Должны были привезти какого-то отказника, но это должно было случиться только через несколько дней. Ей звонили сообщить об этом как раз вчера, и Галина Алексеевна равнодушно подтвердила, что ждёт и что у неё всё подготовлено. Детей привозили, и они тотчас отправлялись каждый в свою группу. Все комнаты между собой были похожи: множество кроваток и белые стены.

— Там ребенка привезли, — сообщила Лилия, совсем молодая воспитательница, пришедшая только в этом году. Пока что она ещё горела работой, что-то там старалась советовать, улучшать, но Галина Алексеевна быстро её осаживала: ещё не хватало, чтобы та разбаловала детей. Однажды Галина Алексеевна её даже отчитала. Тогда девушка смолчала, но в ней всё равно чувствовалось непокорство. Галина Алексеевна таких людей знала и терпеть не могла.

— Какого ещё ребенка? — проворчала она. — Иди дверь открывай.

Лилия исчезла, хлопнув дверью. Пахнуло холодом, и Галина Алексеевна поёжилась. На дворе стоял морозный февраль, а зима в этом году выдалась лютая.

— А теперь о новостях, — жизнерадостно щебетало радио. — В созвездии Золотая Рыба вспыхнула сверхновая. Это самая яркая вспышка в этом году. Сегодня в 5:30 датчиками был зафиксирован всплеск нейтрино. Последний раз такая же сверхновая вспыхивала только в 1987 году.

Хлопнула дверь, послышались тяжёлые шаги, и в комнату зашла Лилия, нёсшая на руках свёрток с ребёнком, и после неё двое мрачных мужчин, на лице которых была написана ненависть ко всему миру.

— Почему сегодня-то? Обещали только во вторник, — зло поинтересовалась Галина Алексеевна у этих двоих. Их она хорошо знала, они привозили новых воспитанников в детский дом.

— Как начальник сказал, так и сделали, — ответил один из них. — Бумаги-то подпишите.

Он сунул ей ворох документов, и они едва не разлетелись по всей комнате.

— Аккуратнее надо, — пробурчала женщина и мельком прочла имя нового воспитанника. — Александр Бессонов, четыре месяца от роду.

Мужчины испарились в ту же минуту, когда получили все нужные бумаги. На лице у них было написано облегчение, а ещё Галина Алексеевна уловила слабый запах алкоголя.

— Странный он, — напоследок вдруг кинул водитель.

— Пить меньше надо, — парировала Галина Алексеевна, а потом обратилась к Лилии, укачивавшей ребёнка на руках. — Чего встала? Отнеси его. В пятой комнате есть свободное место.

— Бедняга, — тихо сказала девушка.

— Всем не поможешь, — равнодушно пожала плечами Галина Алексеевна. — Иди уже.

Лилия ушла вместе с младенцем, который за всё это время не издал ни звука. Галина Алексеевна опять уселась за стойку и решила прочесть дело ребёнка. Не то чтобы ей так уж было интересно. За многие годы она насмотрелась на человеческую беду и со временем всё перестало трогать женщину.

Мать ребенка покончила собой по неизвестным причинам. Перед этим пыталась убить отца этого мальчика. Галина Алексеевна усмехнулась: такое развитие событий она тоже часто видела. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, женщина продолжила читать. Родила девушка сына уже в заключении, а месяц назад решила удавиться. Отец младенца забирать не стал. Редкостный козлина, судя по всему. Галина Алексеевна даже посочувствовала по-женски этой уже умершей девушке. Ей был всего двадцать один год, совсем молодая, могла жить и жить, но сгубила себя. И вот, сироту оставила. Кому он теперь нужен будет?

Через некоторое время вернулась Лилия и сообщила, что все сделала, как Галина Александровна сказала. Старая воспитательница царственно кивнула и отпустила девушку отдыхать. В отличие от молодёжи, она будет всю ночь сидеть на посту и смотреть, чтобы ничего плохого не случилось.

В десять вечера Галина Алексеевна прошла по всему детскому дому с проверкой. В каждой комнате она к чему-то да придиралась и сразу же делала выговор старшему: в одной комнате постель была застелена неправильно, в другой на полу лежал мусор. При Галине Александровне любой беспорядок был быстро ликвидирован.

Наконец она дошла до последней комнаты, где жили младенцы. При них должна была дежурить нянька, Машка, которой на месте не оказалось. Кроме того, комната была открыта, и это сильно разозлило Галину Алексеевну. Впрочем, Машка нашлась довольно быстро. Оказалось, она в туалет отпросилась.

— Ты где ходишь? — напустилась на неё женщина. — И дверь оставила открытой.

— Да закрывала я, — оправдывалась Машка, но, конечно же, Галина Алексеевна ей не верила. Больше всего женщину злило, когда люди не могли признавать свои ошибки. Отчитав няньку, она вернулась к себе на пост.

Тянулись ночные часы. Галина Алексеевна выключила радио. Детский дом тоже затих, слышался только мерный гул холодильника и обогревателя. Женщина на несколько секунд прислушалась, что происходит в доме и, не услышав ничего, отходящего от правил, успокоилась. Дети спали или делали вид, что спят, и Галина Алексеевна тоже взгромоздилась на стул, чтобы немного вздремнуть.

Ей снился пляж, на котором она была много лет назад. Она, совсем юная, думала, что у нее всё ещё впереди. Ещё нет разочарования и усталости от жизни, есть только солнце, песок и оглушительное чувство счастья.

Неожиданно её обдало холодом, и Галина Алексеевна тотчас очнулась. Оказалось, входная дверь вдруг ни с того ни с сего открылась, хотя воспитательница хорошо помнила, что закрывала её. Галина Алексеевна всегда лично запирала её, так как в этом вопросе никому не доверяла.

— Что за чёрт? — пробормотала она, поднимаясь со стула. Очень хотелось спать, поэтому женщина как-то не придала значения произошедшему — может, и правда забыла запереть?

Доковыляв до открытой двери, воспитательница выглянула на улицу. Была метель, и на платье женщины тотчас осели несколько мелких снежинок. Галина Алексеевна захлопнула дверь и закрыла её на несколько замков, поёжилась от холода и опять вернулась на своё место.

Только она попыталась заснуть, как вдруг услышала, что где-то скрипнула дверь. Поначалу Галина Алексеевна подумала, что кому-то из воспитанников срочно понадобилось выйти из комнаты, но по этому поводу в доме было чёткое указание: после десяти часов отбой, и никаких хождений быть не могло, даже в туалет.

Открытая дверь обнаружилась снова в комнате младенцев. Рядом на стуле дремала нянька, которую Галина Алексеевна окликнула.

— Что? — захлопала она глазами. — Я тут всё время была! Никто мимо не ходил.

— Значит, не смей спать!

— Хорошо, хорошо!

Вернувшись на своё место, Галина Алексеевна опять обнаружила распахнутую дверь. Пока она ходила по дому, на полу около входа успела натечь лужа из снега. Женщине стало не по себе, она даже несколько раз перекрестилась, словно отгоняя от себя нечистую силу. Она была верующей, и, столкнувшись с чем-то необъяснимым, старалась молиться. Слышала, что это помогает.

Следующие пятнадцать минут она гипнотизировала дверь, ожидая момента, когда та снова распахнётся. Но неведомый шутник так и не проявился, и Галина Алексеевна на время успокоилось, хотя всё равно изнутри её будто что-то точило.

Когда она уже почти совсем успокоилась, прибежала Машка, испуганная и с трясущимися губами.

— Галина Алексеевна, — зашептала девушка. — Дверь сама открылась, и там тень!

— Какая еще тень! Что ты выдумываешь? — возмутилась женщина, а сама почувствовала, что не врёт Машка. Что-то непонятное проникло в детский дом и теперь творит всё это, пугая.

— Говорю Вам, тень была!

Галина Алексеевна и Машка прошли до комнаты с младенцами как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить остальных детей. Старой воспитательнице было не по себе, но показывать свой страх Машке она не собиралась. Ещё не хватало, чтобы она потом всем рассказывала, что их главная испугалась.

Дверь оказалась всё-таки открытой. Галина Алексеевна заглянула в тёмный проём и поначалу ничего не заметила. А потом вдруг поняла, что темнота вокруг новенького ребёнка как-то странно сгустилась и словно образовывала высокую фигуру. Женщина отшатнулась, чувствуя, как сильно-сильно начало биться сердце, и принялась слепо искать рукой рубильник света на стене.

В комнате зажглись лампы. Конечно же, около кроватки ребёнка никого не оказалось. Зато потревоженные младенцы проснулись и начали ныть, разбуженные. Некоторые из них хныкали, собираясь разразиться плачем.

Обе женщины испуганно подошли к кроватке мальчика, словно ожидая увидеть там что-то страшное. Ребенок не спал. Он лежал и улыбался, а потом стал тянуть ручки. Поначалу Галина Алексеевна даже растаяла, а потом поняла, что мальчик смотрит на что-то позади неё. Женщина резко обернулась.

Никого или ничего странного позади не оказалось. Разве что глаз на какую-то долю секунды обнаружил странное движение. Будто ветерком подуло или пылинка пролетела.

— Полтергейст у нас завёлся, — тихо, но уверенно сказала Машка, а Галина Алексеевна только презрительно фыркнула.

— Детей успокой, — кинула она няньке. — Мы с тобой совсем заработались, вот нам и кажется! Я дальше дежурить. А ты от поста не отходи.

Машка кивнула, покосилась на Галину Алексеевну, словно хотела ей что-то сказать, но не решилась.

Галина Алексеевна ещё некоторое время наблюдала, как Машка ухаживает за детьми: качает, укрывает одеялами. Голова становилась тяжелой, а веки начали смыкаться. Больше всего женщина хотела вернуться на пост и там опять закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон.

Когда Машка закончила, Галина Алексеевна лично выключила свет. Маша опять уселась на стул, а женщина направилась к себе по тёмному коридору. Ей начало казаться, что всё это ей приснилось. И объяснение открывающимся дверям тоже можно найти.

Только она не замечала, что за её спиной появилась какая-то тень, которая шла следом за ней весь коридор. И что тянула она к ней свои конечности, а потом в момент резко отпрянула, словно отплёвываясь.

Она этого не видела, и совершенно зря.


End file.
